The Life We Had
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: 2-SHOT I didn't want to go to Forks. I wanted to hate Froks enough so that I could go home. Then I met him. He made me complete. Edward was the love of my life and I couldnt lose him. But I did. Now I'm alone on my 2oth bday. A/H its not bad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

BPOV

Have you ever needed someone so much it was overwhelming? Had the desire and need to with them consumed you?

Four years ago that happened to me.

I was a sixteen and new to the land known as Forks. Everyone had known who I was and why I was in Forks.

Many of the people were a little to friendly and I had only met a few people I was kind of okay with. Until that is I went into my English class before lunch.

They had assigned me to sit next to an Edward Masen.

So far I hadn't met any guys who seemed at all nice. They were to…welcoming I guess you could say. When I had sat down I didn't even bother a second glance at Edward.

I didn't know if he'd known I'd been ignoring him. All I knew is that he didn't bother asking me all the questions of the day.

"Why do you prefer Bella and not Isabella? Do you miss Arizona?" Those types of questions. Instead he waited for me to speak first. When I did he seemed to relax.

"Hi. I'm Bella." Instead of the 'I know who you are' he smiled and said.

"Hello Bella. I'm Edward." His smile was nice. I blushed and had smiled back.

* * *

_2 months later_

In two months Edward had become my right hand man. My best friend and the only thing that made Forks bearable. He had introduced me to his friends Angela and Ben who of course were dating. He had shown me who not to talk to unless I wanted to get into trouble. He had shown me that Forks wasn't that bad.

He was the one I called if I ever I had a fight with Charlie or my mom.

I had admitted only to him that I felt abandoned by my mom, he was the only one who knew how sad I was not to be near her.

He was the one that told me to call her and tell her how much I missed her.

I did just that and she in the end asked me to come home. But one thing stopped me from going.

Edward.

I never told him about the offer. He would have told me to go.

Charlie knew about the offer but I was just starting to get to know him. I didn't want to leave him already.

"Did you ever call your mom?" Edward asked as we walked toward the cafeteria. I nodded slowly biting my lip.

"She understands and misses me too…" I couldn't tell him anymore. He'd tell me to go, but I didn't want too…

I had fallen for him.

"Bella what aren't you telling me?" I sighed.

"You'll make me go." I whispered. He stopped walking and looked at me with his green eyes.

"Go…? What…" He understood. "Renee asked you to come home." I nodded. "You said no." I nodded again.

"I can't go Edward." I whispered. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. Some people would take this as a loving gesture. For us though it was completely normal. No love at all…well no love on his side.

I had a feeling I may fall in love with him. Another reason not to leave.

I would be leaving my possible love.

"I thought you wanted to go." He said. I shook my head.

"I had wanted to go. I don't want to now."

"Why?" Edward's eyes smothered me. He was so…dazzling.

"Don't tell me to leave." I whispered looking away. He cared about me and he'd say that he knew I missed my mom and he'd say it would be a good idea if I went back.

"Bella I'm way to much of a selfish person…I wouldn't tell you leave." Selfish? Edward was far from selfish.

"You're not selfish. You care way to much about others…you wouldn't tell me to leave?" I asked.

"I care about you yes, but I can see you really don't want to leave anymore. I wonder why…" He mused. "Anyway it's not like I want you to leave. You're my best friend."

I smiled…sadly.

I was hoping I was more to him then that. I was hoping he would want me as much as I had wanted him in that moment.

I knew then that I was falling in love with him.

* * *

_3 months later(July)_

I'm going to be seventeen soon. Edward is already seventeen of course. He had a party on June 20th. Edward wasn't one for the lime light. Especially since he had met me.

Whenever Edward had some attention I had some attention. He knew I hated it so he had tried not to do to many 'amazing Edward-type things' as he had put it.

On his birthday I had gotten him some CD's I knew he needed to finish his collection. I also had promised him I'd stay by his side throughout his birthday party. He hadn't wanted one but Elizabeth did.

Elizabeth is his mother his father had died after Edward was born. She adores me for some odd reason and she knows how much I adore her son.

She's the only one that knows how much I adore her son.

"Bella open this door or I will break it down!" I sat up in my bed and looked toward the door.

"Can't you leave me alone for once?" I whined toward my closed door. He chuckled.

"Nope." Then he opened the door. I smiled as Edward walked in looking very cocky.

"Get out." I threw my pillow at him and he dodged it. "Where's Charlie? Charlie!" I yelled as Edward jumped onto my bed and picked me up. Edward laughed and stood up.

He started spinning with me in his arms and I laughed.

"Charlie!" I yelled again hoping for help from my dad instead I just heard Edward's laughter. Finally I gave up calling Charlie and just laughed with him.

Thankfully he stopped spinning and fell onto my bed with me.

"I'm dizzy." He said. His eyes were shining with happiness and I smiled.

"Well that's what you get. Now where's my dad? He's suppose to make sure boys stay out of his daughters' room at ten in the morning." He laughed again. I'm glad I'm amusing.

"He's the one that let me in." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did." Edward smiled at me.

"Guess what today is?" His eyes were somewhat serious and I thought about it.

"Um…muffin day? I don't remember. I know it's Wednesday." he sighed.

"Fine since you don't remember…I'll show you." My eyes probably showed my confusion then he sat up and then I remembered.

"Oh…don't you dare…" I started crawling backwards trying to get off my bed and then he grabbed me and started tickling me.

"It's tickle day!" I laughed and I'm sure my face was red as he tickled me.

"Stop-please. Edward!" Finally after about five minutes he stopped.

I looked at him and he was smiling down at me. Someone he ended up on top of me during his tickle attack.

"You're lucky…" I muttered looking away.

"I'm lucky?" He asked his eyes amused.

"Your lucky I love you or I'd get you back." He froze. I looked back at him and he was staring at me.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I asked back. We had said 'I love you' before. It meant more to me then it did him though. I really loved him. He loved me like a sister.

"You…nothing." He rolled off me and looked at the ceiling. I turned on my side and looked at him.

"No." I poked his chest. "Tell me what's bothering you. All I said was what you've been saying to me since forever." He sighed.

"Those words shouldn't be used…unless…"

"Unless you really mean them." I finished. He nodded. I did mean them though.

"So stop using them then." He looked at me.

"You stop using them to." I looked back into his green eyes.

"Who said I didn't mean it?" I countered

"Who said I didn't either?" He countered back.

"You're the one that suddenly had a freak attack Edward." He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"What if I say I've meant it ever since the first day I said it." I just stared. Really?

"What if I said…I've…meant it even before that." He opened his eyes.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Really." I said back. He sat up a little and leaned over.

Then his lips were on mine.

The kiss started light. It was feather light. I kissed him back and put my hands in his hair. He then decided to pull back.

"You want to know what today really is?" I nodded.

"It's the five month anniversary of the day we met."

-_September 13__th_

"Knock, knock Bells." I opened my eyes and looked at the door. Charlie was standing at the door with two presents.

"I said no presents." He threw me a box.

"Mines the one that's not wrapped." I looked at the box. "It's a camera." I nodded and looked at the other box he had.

"It's a book. For the pictures. We coordinated. " I took the box "well your mother coordinated me." I smiled.

"Thanks dad." He nodded and started walking out the door. "Oh and Edward's outside." My eyes went wide and he laughed.

Once he closed the door I jumped up and got ready as fast as possible.

"Edward!" I yelled running outside. I wasn't surprised when I tripped, and I wasn't surprised when I felt to arms wrap around me to keep me from the ground.

"Bella." Edward set me on my feet and kissed me.

"Happy Birthday." I sighed.

"Thank you I guess." I hugged him and he hugged me back. We stayed that way until Edwards phone rang.

"It's my mom's cell." I nodded and he kissed me lightly and then answered his phone.

I gave Edward some privacy and walked toward the Volvo. We had about twenty minutes until school starts. I really didn't want to go though.

"What do you mean she's been in an accident?" I looked back at Edward and saw him pacing. I walked over to him.

"Edward?" I whispered. He shook his head and I kept my mouth shut.

"Is she okay? What? Yes I'm here only close family at the moment. No. Yes she has a sister but she lives in Chicago." What? What happened to Elizabeth?

"Edward..?" I couldn't help but ask again. This time he didn't even acknowledge me.

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at me. I tried to look fine, but my face gave me away.

"Bella I'm sorry." He hugged me and I put my head on his chest. "But...god my mom was in a accident. I need to go to the hospital." Oh god.

"Edward" I looked at him "I'm so sorry." I kissed him lightly and told him to go.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I love you."

-

The whole day I freaked out. No one in school knew it was my birthday except for Edward so it was normal for everyone else.

For me I was thinking about Edward and his mom. Was she okay? Was he okay?

As soon as the bell rang I ran to my red truck and drove home. Today and today only was the day I wanted my truck to go fast like Edwards Volvo.

Once I got home I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Oh no.

"Charlie!" I yelled when I got inside. I walked into the living room and saw him sitting with a women I didn't know.

She had a auburn type hair and looked to be in her twenties.

"Bella. This is Esme Cullen…Edward's aunt." I just stared. Esme's eyes were red and she looked so sad.

"No…Elizabeth." My eyes watered. "Where's Edward?" I whispered.

"He ran off as soon as they told us." Esme chocked up and started crying.

Elizabeth was dead…Edward had lost it.

Where did he go…I know.

"I have to go." Charlie stared at me.

"Where Bells?"

"I think I know where he is…he needs me."

I ran out the door and into the woods.

Edward had shown me his favorite place to think last month. He told me that anytime he disappeared it was to this place. His meadow behind my house.

He had told me he was never that far away.

He then told me it was our place now. Our meadow.

I stopped by the trees the opened into the clearing. I took a breath as I saw him.

He was crying.

I took a step closer and he looked up.

"Bella?" he whispered. I nodded and sat down next to him. I looked down at the grass and didn't say anything. Suddenly I felt someone grab me. I let him.

I waited and then hugged him back slowly. I was right.

He did need me.

I didn't noticed the sun set. I did notice when Edward slowly let go of me. I looked back into his eyes and saw so much pain. I put my head on his chest.

"It'll be okay Edward. We'll great through this." he nodded. "She loved you. If she had a choice she would have been here." He nodded again. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"I know Bella…Bella there's something I need to tell you." I looked at him.

"What?" I whispered. What else could go wrong today? What else?

"I'm not eighteen Bella." I just stared. "I'm a minor…that means I can't live alone…I have to live with…" he stopped and whispered "I can't believe this." Then I understood.

He had to live with Esme.

Suddenly this day seemed to suck more then anything.

My eyes watered and I held him tightly.

"No."

Worst birthday ever

* * *

_4 days later_

Right now I'm sitting outside listening to Esme speak about how Elizabeth was the best sister in the world.

Today was Mrs. Masens funeral…it was also the last day Edward was here.

Carlisle is Edwards uncle. He's in the front row with Edward waiting for his wife so Edward can say his last words about his mother.

As soon as the wake is over…Edward's on his way to Chicago.

I have no idea how Edward and I were going to get threw this day. We were burying the best person in the world and we were losing each other.

What a day.

I was lost into my thoughts until I heard his voice.

Edward.

"Elizabeth…was the best mother in the world." I think everyone could see his eyes start to water. He looked up from the podium and he looked at everyone. Then when he spotted me his tears seemed to take him over. He shook his and said something.

"Bella…help." That was all it took I stood up and walked over to the podium.

I felt everyone's eyes on me and I didn't care for once that Edward had made everyone's attention go to me.

I took his hand and looked at the crowd of mourners.

"Elizabeth Masen was the most amazing woman I have ever met. She was kind…sweet…and she accepted me right away into her home." I was about to go on when Edward stopped me. I looked at him and he nodded.

"My mother trusted my judgment. She raised me to know right from wrong." He shook his head. "She used to say I looked more like my dad everyday. She was the best woman I will ever know. She loved me…she loved her family. She loved anything or anyone I loved. She loved Bella." I couldn't even blush at those words. I was to…upset.

"May my mother rest in peace. She's in a better place now. She also knows how much we all care for her and miss her. Mom…I love you."

With that we walked away from the podium.

-

When it was time for the wake Edward walked up to me and asked if her could give me a ride to his house. I had nodded and told Charlie I'd see him later.

Once he started driving I spoke.

"We're not going to the wake." I whispered. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"We only have a few hours." He whispered back. "My mother would understand…" He whispered broken.

"She loved you." I whispered.

"As she did you."

We drove in silence until we reached my house. Once we were inside we went into my room and just laid on my bed.

He played with my hair and I played with his fingers.

I tried not to cry as it got darker and the hours were almost over. Suddenly Edward sat up and pulled me up with him.

"Bella…I love you…but you know…" I nodded.

"We'll never see each other." He nodded "Long distance doesn't seem to work Edward."

"I know…Bella I will always love you." My eyes started watering. When I heard two cars pull up in the driveway my heart stopped.

"I will always love you too." Edward wasn't crying. He was trying not too. He said he was going to be strong as possible.

"Take this…please." He gave me a box. "It was your birthday present, but that day got messed up. Please…don't fight me." I nodded and opened the box.

There was a bracelet. It had a crystal heart hanging on it.

"It's beautiful." He nodded.

"It was my mothers." My eyes went wide. "She told me my father had given it to her. She said it was meant for the woman I loved. I love you. It's yours." He took it out of the box and put it on me. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Bells?" Charlie poked his head in. "Edward...needs to go…" he knew how this hurt me. I nodded.

"Bella…" Edward whispered. Before he could say anymore I kissed him. I kissed him with all I had. It was our last kiss.

* * *

_**Present**_

I fell in love with Edward Masen when I was sixteen years old. It's been four years and today is my twentieth birthday. Right now I'm sitting in a restaurant waiting for my roommate and her brother who I've yet to meet to get here.

She had wanted to through me a party but ever since…that year. All I've wanted is to be left alone. This year was the first year in a long time I've decided to go out for my birthday. As I wait I think of the one man I fell unconditionally in love with.

While I think about him I stare at Elizabeth's bracelet.

"Bella!" I heard my roommate call. I stood up and she hugged me.

"Alice." I said back. She smiled. "Where's your brother?" She sat down across from me.

"He's parking his Volvo. He's so protective of it." She sighed.

Volvo? Huh what a coincidence.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters **

**Everyone that didn't review could you please review. I want to see how many reviews I can get for a short story.**

BPOV

_-September 13__th_

_Happy 20__th__ Birthday Bella_

"Would you be mad if I said I bought you a birthday present?" Alice asked innocently. I sighed.

"Alice I said no presents." She laughed.

"Bella it's me." She looked around me and then looked back at me. "If you could have anything for your birthday what would it be?" I put down my menu and looked at her.

Alice was a pixie like type girl. She loved to shop and she recently was on a mission for me to believe in fate. I told her that I had once fallen in love and I didn't think I could fall in love like that again. She said

'You don't know what fate has in store. I might know what will happen before you do.'

"Alice…you know what I'd want." She frowned a little.

"Bella what happened? I mean come on. You never told me…what happened. Did he become a cheating asshole? Did he dump you so he wouldn't cheat? Did you dump him because he was going to stay with you here but he really wanted to travel the world?" I laughed at how fast Alice was talking.

"Alice…he would never cheat on me. He never did anything wrong…ever. God he was so perfect." I thought back to my seventeenth birthday.

"Then what?" She asked. I sighed.

"On my seventeenth birthday…some things happened." I twisted the bracelet around. "We were more in love then ever. He couldn't…he didn't want to leave me." Alice's eyes went wide.

"He left you? Oh wow, and not because he loved someone else?" I shook my head. I felt my eyes begin to water. I didn't want to cry, but I didn't want to tell Alice of the worst birthday of my life.

I didn't want to tell her about the worst day of my life.

The day Edward had to leave me.

"Oh Bella that jerk isn't worth your tears." I wiped my tears but didn't say anything. I had shed so many tears in the past four years.

Suddenly the chair next to me moved and I knew it was probably Alice's brother. I didn't want him to see me this way though. I didn't want my best friends brother to think I was an emotional wreck.

"Took you long enough." I heard her say to him. He didn't say anything back. "What's wrong with you? I know this day is upsetting but please just pretend to be okay. Please it's my best friends birthday." I decided I should look up now.

When I looked to my left I froze.

Alice brother looked straight back at me with the same exact expression of shock on his face.

Alice seemed completely oblivious.

"Bella this is Edward. Edward this is my best friend Bella. Say happy birthday and smile like a good little boy." Edward slowly glanced at her and looked back at me.

"Bella." He breathed. Then he looked at Alice. "Happy birthday. It's nice to meet you." I just stared as he held his hand out for me to shake. What? Why was he pretending…?

Of course.

It's been four years for god's sake.

He's moved on.

He's happy.

-

_An hour later_

"Come on Bella just open the present." Alice said for the hundredth time that night. The night was uneventful so far. We ate and talked some. Alice tried to get Edward to join the conversation but he always found a way out.

So now she's not even trying.

"Please." She pouted and I heard someone chuckle. I looked at Edward and he shrugged looking at the table.

He remembered how much I hated gifts.

"Fine Alice." I wasn't surprised when I found a dress. I was surprised however that I liked it.

"You'll look beautiful in it." I smiled and thanked her. I put the box on the floor and sighed. Suddenly someone's cell went off.

"Sorry" Alice said and then she checked the screen. "It's Jasper. I'll be right back." She stood up quickly and walked toward the entrance.

Oh wow.

She left me alone with Edward.

She left me alone with the man I never thought I'd see again.

"Bella" Edward whispered. I looked at him and saw something I'd never thought I see again.

Tears.

"Edward? What's wrong?" His hand was on the table and I took it.

He froze when I took his hand, but after a moment he relaxed and held onto my hand tightly.

"I can't believe…" he shook his head. "I never thought I'd see you again. I had heard…" My face must have shown my confusion once again because he laughed sadly.

"I had heard from everyone in town that you moved and became a big city type girl. Some people said you moved to Arizona. Some said you were traveling the world. Some said…you went to Chicago to find me. Because you still loved me." He frowned.

"No one said a word about you being in Seattle. God if they had I would have looked for you right away. You have no idea." I let go of his hand and sat back in my seat. He looked hurt for a moment but he quickly composed himself.

"Why?" I asked "why would you have looked for me? I mean by the way you pretended like this was the first time we met; it seems that you're pretty damn happy." I crossed my arms and I heard him take a breath.

"I never told Alice; Bella. I never told him how much it hurt me to leave Forks. At first everyone left me alone. They thought I needed to morn. I did of course, but they had no clue that every damn day I was hurting. Everyday I would take my phone out to call you but realize I couldn't a moment later. All…I ever wanted was you." I was surprised when some tears rolled down his cheeks. I bit my lip and took his hand again.

"Edward…how are you and Alice related?" It worked. He laughed slightly.

"Esme failed to tell me that Alice was their adopted daughter. When I got to Chicago she hugged me and kept saying she was sorry but that she always wanted a brother. Then Esme and Carlisle said they were adopting me." He shrugged.

"You're the amazing brother Alice always talks about." I mused to myself.

"You're the amazing best friend Alice always talks about." He said back. I shook my head.

"Alice lives on dressing me up and making me go out. She's set me up so many-" I stopped. Edward didn't want to hear this.

"So…how is the love life of Bella Swan?" He asked. His tone was full of humor but his eyes were sad.

"It's null in void. It's doesn't exist. Alice has had many failed attempts. She thinks she knows what I want but she's not close." I shook my head and looked at him.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Who are you seeing?" I asked. Edward shook his head and smiled.

"No one." I smacked his arm.

"Why?"

It seemed odd. We were acting of course like friends that haven't seen each other in years. We were acting mature and like adults.

I didn't like this.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward shook my hand and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You blanked out." I nodded.

"Oh well sorry." He sighed.

"You didn't hear a word I said then?" I shook my head. "Bella I said I didn't date because…well I'm sort of in love with someone." I froze.

I knew it.

"She's…amazing. I love how stubborn she is and how her laugh is like bells. I love how she can always make me smile. She beautiful and…perfect."

No ones perfect Edward.

"Well what's her name and why aren't you with her?" I let go of his hand and put mine back on the table.

"You really have no clue who I'm talking about." I shook my head.

"Edward just tell me who she is. My feelings wont get hurt I mean…" Time for the lying. "Are relationship was a long time ago. I'm…over it." I chocked up at the end. Suddenly Edward stood up. Just as Alice came to the table.

"Her name is Bella. I've loved her since I was sixteen and I'm no with her because she's 'over it.'" With that he walked away from the table and out the door.

Alice sat back down slowly and she kept her eyes on me. All I could think was.

But I'm not over it!

He still loved me?

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked. I bit my lip.

"You know the guy that left me?" She nodded. "Well I guess it's time to tell you more about him and why he left."

"Okay. I don't know what this has to do with Ed-" She stopped and her eyes widened.

"On my seventeenth birthday I woke up and my dad told me my boyfriend was outside. I got dressed as fast as I could so I could see him. I ran outside and straight into his arms. He was the only one besides my family that knew it was my birthday.

He hugged me and said happy birthday. I don't like my birthday but it seemed okay with him here. Then he got a phone call. He started panicking and he lashed out a little when I asked what was wrong. He apologized and I didn't blame him for being a little upset." Alice knew who I was talking about, but she let me continue.

"I was in a panic all day. When I went home his aunt told me he had run off. No one knew where, but in the end I found him. I told him we'd get threw his mothers death together. That's when he told me it was much worse then that. He had to move in with his aunt."

I had started crying and I'm sure people were looking at me like I was crazy. I didn't care.

"Four day later at his mothers funeral I stood up with him and helped him through the service. Then we ditched the wake-he said his mother would understand and we spent his last hours in Forks together." I started sobbing.

"Alice I still love him. I thought…I said I was over it because I thought he was…" Alice got up and sat down in Edward's seat. Then she hugged me.

"I never thought I'd see him again." I sobbed. Then Alice said something that I never even thought about.

"Maybe it was fate."

_2 days later_

"I don't know what to think Emmett. My birthday this year was the second worse birthday I've ever had." In two days it'll be the anniversary of the day Edward left.

In two days I'll be a complete wreck. So I'm hoping Jasper's friend Emmett can make me feel better.

"Bells; Alice didn't tell us much, but maybe she's right." I raised an eyebrow as we walked into my favorite coffee shop.

"Since when do you believe in fate?" He smiled.

"Since I met Rosie." I laughed. Emmett had always had a thing for miss Rose.

"Whatever you say Emmett, but if Edward and I were meant for each other we wouldn't have lost each other." I asked for my usual and Emmett did the same.

Once we had are coffee we sat down and Emmett waited until I got comfortable to continue his argument.

"You know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow founder." I shook my head.

"Save the hopeless romantic stuff for Rose. I don't believe in that." I took a sip of my coffee.

"From what I've heard you are a hopeless romantic and Eddie boy is your prince charming." I glared.

"Stop it. You don't know anything." Emmett laughed.

"On the contrary I know a lot more then you think. I know that you wear that bracelet everyday and I know by the look in your eyes it was from someone you love. L.O.V.E. Love as in present-tense. I know now that person is Edward."

"When did you get brain?" I asked.

"When did you become a meanie-pants?" I shrugged and he shrugged too.

"Emmett this is insanity. I mean two days ago I saw the man that made my life worth living. I found out two days ago he was related to my best friend. I found out two days ago that after four years he still loved me but he had no clue I felt the same. I messed it all up in the matter of an hour." Emmett finished his coffee and sat back.

"You know it could all be fixed if you just let Alice tell Edward that you didn't mean it hell it'd be even better if you told Edward you didn't mean it."

"Maybe it was suppose to end like this. Did any of you think of that?" He nodded.

"I told Alice that as soon as she explained what happened. She said if you weren't meant to be then why are you both so hurt? Wouldn't it be easier if it wasn't meant to be?"

"Rose has made you soft." He laughed.

"No I've always been this way. I just save it for Rosalie." he winked and I laughed.

Emmett could always make things better.

_The next day_

Tomorrow was September sixteenth. It was anniversary of the worst day of my life. How was I going to get threw this day?

Well I am going to lock myself in my room and cry. I've been doing it for years and it hasn't failed me yet. Nothings changed.

Except I know he's in as much pain as I am.

"Bella this is completely stupid! I mean he's here and you're here why can't you just talk and stop this. Your both in pain. You both cry on September sixteenth. Just make up and be happy." I sighed and laid down in my bed.

"Alice nothing is simple. He has to be mad at me for lying at least!" Alice dramatically sighed at me.

"You know him better then that. Bella come on. Think of what would happen if you did fix this. Think about how much you love him. It may hurt but Bella think about the past just for a second."

"Alice I would love to go back to that. God Alice Edward was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him more then anything."

"Then why wont you fix it? Or at least let me say something?" I shook my head.

"Alice please just stay out of it." Instead of fighting me on this she looked at me then walked out of the room.

But before she closed the door she said.

"When do I ever actually listen?"

_September 16__th_

Love conquers all.

I've read those three words many times. It's in many books and its commonly used among many people.

But does love actually conquer all? If it does then why am I here in my room alone. Why am I crying?

Why do I feel like I did four years ago when Edward walked out of my room for the last time?

"God I hate this." I whispered. I jumped off my bed and looked in the mirror.

I look like hell.

"I can't deal with this." I can't believe what's become of my life. All I do is cry and study. Edward wouldn't want me to do that…I wouldn't want Edward to do that either.

Suddenly I had a thought.

I should listen to Alice more. Before I could change my mind I got dressed and put on my shoes.

I stood up and went to my door.

When I opened it I froze.

Edward.

"Bella." He breathed. I couldn't speak. I could only stare. His eyes were red and he looked like he just got up and ran over here. Well I was about to do the same thing so we probably looked the same.

"Edward. Come in." He nodded and walked into my room. He sat down on my bed and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him. Edward looked at me and whispered 'I needed to see you.'

"Why?" I asked again. Edward looked in my eyes and then noticed I was dressed.

"You were going out? I'm sorry I'll just go." Oh god. He stood up and went to the door.

"No! Edward I was going…to find you." he stopped and turned around. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Bella I'll be fine okay. I get that it was along time ago. I knew you'd get over it. Bella I've been preparing myself for this for years. I knew one day you'd get over me and have a life and a family. It just hurt more when you actually said you were 'over it' I thought it would be easy because I want you to be happy, but it's not. I'll be okay eventually though." He turned around and started to leave.

"Edward that's not it at all." Once again he turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Then what is it dammit? What do you want to say Bella? Just say it so I can go home." His words were sharp and they stung.

Only Edward could make me cry. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't stop the few tears that rolled down my cheeks. He was so frustrating and so damn stubborn.

When he saw my tears something changed. His face softened and he took a few steps toward me.

I started to sob.

Then he grabbed me and hugged me.

Wow.

"Bella I'm sorry. Shh, please don't cry." I wouldn't be crying if you just listened to me.

"Edward." I hiccuped "don't leave yet. Just please listen for a second." He didn't say anything so I decided to continue.

"You always knew when I was lying to you. Why couldn't you tell at the restaurant? Edward really? Did you not see what was on my wrist?" I pulled back from his embrace a little and lifted my arm.

"I wear this bracelet everyday. I've thought of you everyday. Edward every year I've cried on this day just like you have. How did you not see through my lie?" Edward was frozen.

I had nothing else to say. It was his turn to say something. Anything.

"You lied." He whispered. I nodded.

Before I could react Edward leaned down and kissed me.

I looked in his eyes and saw the question they asked.

"That was okay." I whispered. He leaned down again and I kissed him. Again it was quick and light.

We were testing each other. We were asking silent questions with each light kiss.

Edward kissed me again but this time he lingered on my lips a little longer. I bit my lip when he pulled away.

"You lied." He breathed putting his forehead on mine. Once again Edward was a head of me.

This time when Edward kissed me it was a real kiss.

This kiss was full of so much love it was insane.

I put my hands in his hair and he wrapped both of his arms around me.

When we pulled back for air we'd take a breath and then kiss more.

I don't know what happened but suddenly Edward pulled back and laughed. I gave him my confused look and he smiled my favorite crooked grin. Then he took my hand and sat down on my bed. Then he pulled me onto his lap.

"How could I not see it." he whispered. I smiled and shrugged. "You're so beautiful." he stroked my cheek and I kissed him lightly.

"Edward." I whispered "I've always wanted you. You and only you. I had thought you moved on. That's why I lied. I didn't want you to feel guilty…or any type of pity." I shook my head.

"I've gone on dates Edward, but I've never liked any of them. I didn't even go to senior prom."

"You hate dances." Edward said kissing me lightly.

"I would have gone with you." He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his beautiful green ones.

"Really?"

"Really" I felt a strange wave a déjà vu at that moment. I think Edward did too because he had the same look I had on his face.

"We've said that before I think." I said.

"We have." Edward agreed. Everything in that moment felt perfect. I was in Edward's arms and he loved me. It all felt so surreal, but it was perfect.

"Bella…say it." I looked at him. What?

"I love you more then my life Bella. I always have." Then I realized what he meant. I hadn't said 'I love you' yet.

"Edward." I took a deep breath.

"I've been in love with you forever. When I moved to Forks everyone was…so annoying." He smiled a little.

"You gave me space. You didn't pester me with idiotic questions about my name or why I was there. You didn't pry into my life or introduce yourself to me and say 'your Isabella right?' like everyone else did." I paused and stood up. Then I continued.

"You waited for me to talk to you. When I did I knew you weren't like everyone else. You were…amazing. You were well read. You liked Debussy and you didn't force me to do things. You listened to my petty problems and got me to talk to my mom. You…we absolutely perfect." He listened not understanding where I was going. I looked at him and just said what I was thinking.

"I've always loved you Edward. I didn't want to leave Forks because of you! You're all I've ever wanted. I love you." Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

_~1 hour later~_

Edward and I stayed in my room and just talked. We would steal kisses here and there, but mostly we just talked.

He told me about his life in Chicago and how he loved his new family. I told him about how I spent most of my time with Angela and Ben during my last two years in high school.

I was just telling him about the day I moved in with Alice when Alice herself popped into the room.

Her smile seemed to grow when she saw Edward's arm around my waist. We were laying in my bed and facing each other.

"Aren't you glad I don't listen to you?" Alice said. I looked at Edward and then back to Alice.

"What did you tell him Alice?" I said this while looking at Edward/

"She went to my apartment and told me to get my damn act together and talk to you. She said it was important to listen to my heart. I had said that it was pointless because you didn't want me. Alice said stop listening to your head and listen to your heart. That's when I came here."

I looked over to my best friend and she smiled.

"You both needed a push. You both know now you were suppose to meet again right?" I looked at Edward and he kissed me. I nodded at Alice.

"Like you said Alice. It was fate."

* * *

**Last chapter. I told you it was a 2-shot.**

**Review please.**

**Thanks and maybe I'll do some one-shots later of there future and such**


End file.
